Known storage devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, many existing devices store articles in ways that are difficult to access quickly and easily. For example, many conventional devices define non-rigid structures that provide little structural support when a user removes a stored article. Tourniquet removal may be a clunky process as a result.
For example, many conventional tourniquet storage devices define cloth pouches that substantially envelop stored tourniquets. The cloth construction provides insufficient stability when a user attempts to retrieve the article from the pouch. As a result, users may tumble the article during retrieval. In tactical situations, small delays like this may result in injury or death.
Further, the prevalence of standard article designs in tactical applications, such as the military, provides an opportunity to tailor article storage devices to these designs and improve article storage and retrieval. Conventional designs fail to meet these needs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an article holster that improve upon and advance the design or known article storage devices.